My whole life has changed
by xxaimeexx
Summary: Bella is 19 years old and ends up pregnant, she decides to put the baby up for adoption. Edward and tanya are looking to adopt! what happens years later when worlds collide read to find out more.
1. Meeting Riley

**chapter 1**

I was standing in the front yard of the house where the party was already in full swing debating on weather to knock or turn around and head home.

Then I heard him ,

"you do realize the party's on the other side of the door right" I slowly turned round and seen him all 6 ft 2 inches of him standing there with the most irresistible smirk on his face , dark blonde hair and baby blue eyes, I couldn't help but smile shyly as my cheeks heat up.

"do ya think you could give me a hand opening the door please, my hands are kinda full"

"erm sure do you want some help with those" I asked while pointing at the crates of beer he was carrying

"No thanks, I'm good"

I nodded and opened the door the music came blaring out of the house, I watched as he started walking into the house, he then looked over his shoulder and said "soo.. you coming in or what"I blushed again and followed him inside to the kitchen.

He placed the beer on the side turned around smiled and said "I'm Riley and you are" I smiled "Bella swan, its nice to meet you Riley"

"likewise" he smiled a cheeky grin and then handed me a beer,

"Thanks" I muttered, I turned my head slightly so he wouldn't see the blush creeping upon my face.

I ended up having more drinks and staying in the kitchen sat on the counter top talking to Riley,

we talked about anything and everything, then Cheryl Cole's song – fight for this love came on over the speakers and I couldn't help the huge grin that swept across my face, all I wanted to do was dance and with the added confidence from the alcohol coursing through my veins I asked Riley if he wanted to dance with me.

He grinned at me "i would love to"

we started off just slowly moving our bodies in tune to the music, everyone around us was drunk and either dancing like an idiot or dry humping each other, eventually the tune picked up and I started getting into the song no longer caring if I looked like an idiot.

Riley started getting into the song to as he spun me around so he was facing my back, placed his hands on my hips and started grinding himself against me, I could feel how hard he was already and I think that's what encouraged me to make my next move.

I looked over my shoulder and gave him my most seductive smile, then I rubbed my ass on his hardness and I couldn't help myself but grin when I heard the moan that came out of his mouth.

He leant down and whispered in my ear "bella, if you keep this up, im gonna have to teach you a lesson"

O.M.G I am so turned on right now I want him so badly, im gonna go insane if I dont get a release soon.

So I turned around grabbed him and whispered next to his ear "is that an empty threat or a promise"

He grinned and leaned down and touched his lips to mine, but I needed more and shoved my tongue past his lips and into his mouth massaging my tongue against his matching at a perfect pace, Riley grabbed my hand and started to lead me up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Once inside Riley locked the door and turned to face me raking his eyes up and down my entire body,

he grabbed me by the hips and crashed his lips onto mine, our tongues battling for dominance,

he grabbed my ass and hoisted me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist,his hand moved to the back of my neck so he could undo the strings of my halter top I took my hands from around his neck lifted my top off and threw it to the floor.

The next thing I remember I'm waking up next to Riley in bed with a major hang over completely naked and only a few memories from the night before, I look over my shoulder and see Riley still sound asleep so I quickly got out of bed and put my clothes back on and then left.


	2. 9 weeks later

**Chapter 2**

**9 weeks later.**

So here I was waiting in the bathroom for that damn clear-blue stick to show me my fate I could hear Rosalie my best friend/roommate pacing outside the door "Bella are you alright in there" sighing I stood up and unlocked the door letting her in,

She grabbed my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze,

We sit on the cold tiled floor silently until the timer finally dings.

It's as if time has slowed down everything is working in slow motion my heartbeat is the only thing moving rapidly beating against my chest so hard it hurts a little bit rose looks at me expectantly I'm having an out of body experience watching myself as I lift myself from the ground and walk over to the sink where that stick is.

I look down ready to see my results as to whether I'm going to have a baby or not and there it is one work not two PREGNANT , and my whole world starts crumbling down around me my whole future I'm going to have to drop out of college my dad is going to kill me , well first he'll kill Riley and then me who's going to want to date a pregnant girl or teenage mother how am I supposed to support it financially where will we live, it's as if every thought is crossing through my mind and the tears begin to fall, I crawl into bed and let sleep take over so that when I wake up this might not be happening it'll all just be a dream.

I woke up with the worst headache I stumbled into the kitchen and Rosalie was sat at the table drinking her morning coffee she gave me a sympathetic smile as I started making myself a cup of tea , as I sat down opposite her she cleared her throat and then bombarded me with questions,

"how are you feeling" "okay I guess" I sighed

"when are you going to tell him" she asked looking me directly in the eyes. "soon I guess I don't have much of a choice"

"Are you going to keep it" I put my head on the table and rest my eyes for a second

"I don't know rose" I whispered.

I was sat in the doctors waiting room waiting for my name to be called it seemed as if time had slowed down and the butterflies in my stomach had doubled.

I was so nervous my leg was bouncing up and down I started thinking back over the past couple of weeks symptoms were there I just hope it was something else maybe I'm just really ill.

"Isabelle Swan" I almost jumped out of my skin at the sound of my name.

I made my way towards the doctors office, once inside I took a seat in one of the uncomfortable chairs.

The doctor looked up at me from behind his laptop,

"hi Isabelle I have your test results back "

"okay so whats wrong with me" i asked nervously he smiled at me and told me "Isabella I'm just confirming your suspicions you are in fact pregnant"

"oh god" I think I'm gonna throw up again "here's some leaflets about pregnancies, they explain about what foods are bad for the baby and what to expect during each trimester"

I took the leaflets thanked him and left.

I was walking down the street toward my favorite book shop a decaf latte in my hand I was walking unusually faster than usual I just needed to get to my sanctuary so I could finally relax but fate had other ideas because just as I was turning the corner only a few meters from the door to the book store someone knocked into me and I fell right on my ass,

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I heard the familiar husky voice ask me.

I looked up in shock at those baby blue eyes,

"Riley" I asked confused

He stuck his hand out to help me up once I was on my feet he released my hand and smiled down at me

"Hey Bella, how are you" _pregnant and you?_ I thought

"Pretty good you?" I asked nicely "yeah I'm good , hey Bella I don't suppose you'd want to grab a coffee with me would you, I just want to talk to you" he asked nervously

"Erm...sure.. I actually need to talk to you too"

"Could we grab a coffee tomorrow morning" god I hope so cause I really don't know how I'm going to tell him.

"yeah that would be great, how's 10 I have a class at half 11 soo..." that's perfect I'll see you tomorrow then bye."

"Yeah later Bella" and with those final words I was finally able to breathe again how am I supposed to tell someone I barely no that the future they had planned just went right out the window.


End file.
